


Heat Wave

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em any more than I did yesterday; no one pays me<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> It's hot, even for Hawaii, and Danny's all whiny about it<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffermonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/gifts).



> Written for [](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/profile)[heffermonkey](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/) as a reward for a weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) in January. Already posted at the comm; I am just putting it here where it belongs.

"It's hot."

"Quit complaining."

"Even for Hawaii, this is _hot_."

"That's what happens in a heat wave, Danny. Hot temperatures get hotter."

"Stop reminding me."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I just want to know why we can't be in the coolness of an air-conditioned office instead of out here in your stupid truck with the air-conditioning _off_ and the windows open."

"Because we can't watch the people we have under surveillance from our office, and I already explained that I am not about to run the battery down for your comfort, when there is a perfectly good breeze through here with the windows open."

"Nothing's even happening."

"You know, if I'd known you were going to be even more whiny than usual, I would have brought Chin with me instead."

"Chin? You wouldn't have done that. He'd be all zen and calm and you'd be bored."

"Hmph. So what you're saying is that all this whining about the heat is so I won't get bored?"

"That's right."

"I love you too, Danno."

The huge grin that Danny's words had put on Steve's face suddenly made it completely worth putting up with the increase in Hawaii's current temperature.

~//~


End file.
